


outlined spaces left empty and smudged

by upallnightstrungtight



Series: mix & match [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: Donghae missed Kyuhyun terribly.





	

Donghae missed Kyuhyun terribly.

  
It’s not that he didn’t understand why the timing worked out like this. Of course he did. And it’s not as if they didn’t see each other fairly often, either. His rational, adult side understood all of that just fine. But all this work and all these preparations without him drove home the ache, building up in a small, sad place that couldn’t be placated.

  
He understood. Really, he did.

  
But then every time he sat down to compose, there was a fraction of a second pang of, _you’re not here_. And every time he went to get snacks, a smile would unknowingly grow on his face, then fall flat as he almost turned his head before remembering, _you’re not here_. And when he noticed in the mirror that his hair had grown a bit longer and he felt settled in a years-worn button-up, soft in that way that he wanted to _share_ , he’d sigh to himself because _you’re not here_.

  
So he went on, tweaking rhythms and melodies, grabbing boxes and packets with less care than he’d meant to, brushing his bangs just a little farther to the side though they fell right back, because he’d sworn he could handle it, that it wasn’t much to handle at all, anyway, and so he would. Because he had to.


End file.
